


Aren't These The Moments We Live For

by YamiAki96



Series: Cas's First [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, First Dates, Fluff, Insecure Castiel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 05:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2456300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas's first date.</p><p>Set after Not Jealous, but can stand alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aren't These The Moments We Live For

"You look fine, Dean," John said, rolling his as Dean fixed his hair for the tenth time.

"It’s Cas’s first date, Dad. I want it be nice."

"He’s been gone on you for years, son. Do you really think how your hair looks is going to change his mind?"

"That’s the point, Dad. Cas has liked me for a long time. He’s watched me get ready for dates, he knows what to expect and I want to surprise him."

John looked at Mary and smiled, reaching into his pocket.

“In that case,” he tossed Dean the keys to the Impala and Dean caught them in shock.

“Really?” John nodded.

“Treat him right, son.” Dean nodded, back, unable to speak.

Dean had been worried when he told John that he and Cas were together. John was an old fashioned guy, he wasn’t really political or religious, but Dean just knew he’d freak. But his dad had just given him the same look that Sam had when Dean had told him. “I already know, Dean. I’m not blind. Just keep it to yourself, alright?”

“I’ll be back before curfew,” Dean said, kissing Mary’s cheek as he walked to the door. “Goodnight.”

“‘Night, son.” Dean walked out. He slid into the Impala and took a moment to appreciate her. John had only let him behind the wheel a few times, and Dean lived for those times.

The drive to the Shurley’s really didn’t take that long, and when Dean parked in front of the large brick house, he started getting nervous.

“Come on, Winchester,” He said, looking in rear view. “You’ve known Cas for years. Just don’t think of it as a date.”

But it was a date. It was Cas’s _first date_. Dean wanted to make it nice, perfect even. He wanted Cas to have fun.

Dean knocked on the door and Chuck answered.

“Hey, Dean. Come on in. Cas will be down in a minute.”

Cas’s step-mom, Becky, flitted around while he waited, taking his picture and telling him how nice he looked. When Cas joined him, she took a million more, trying to cajole them into kissing, but they ducked out when Chuck distracted her.

“I’m sorry about Becky,” Cas said, as they walked down the sidewalk. He was blushing and it made Dean smile.

“It’s fine.” He really wanted to kiss Cas again. But he knew that his family was watching.

“Your dad is really letting you drive this?” Cas asked, when he saw the Impala there instead of the Mustang John and Dean had rebuilt last summer.

“I know, right?” Dean said, opening Cas’s door for him. Cas blushed again as he got in.

“Where are we going?” Cas asked, when Dean started driving. Dean knew he was thinking a cheap dinner and a movie, but he had other things in mind.

“Dean,” Cas said when he stopped in front of the restaurant.

“Come on, we’ll miss our reservation.”

“You made reservations?” Cas asked, amazed. It was Dean’s turn to blush.

“My mom did,” Cas smiled. His hand twitched when Dean came up beside him, but he didn’t try anything. Dean twined their fingers and smiled down at him. Castiel felt like his face was going to stay a constant state of pink.

Dean gave his name to the waitress behind the podium, and Cas tried not to be upset when he gave her that stupid smirk of his. She giggled and told them to follow her.

Dean pulled his chair out for him, which was nice. They sat awkwardly for a moment before Dean sighed.

“Why are we so embarrassed, man? We’re best friends, we know everything about each other.”

“Except now we’re trying to be involved romantically.” Cas looked down at the table. “We could act as we always do. You can flirt with the waitress, if you want.”

“What?”

“I don’t mind. Really.”

“Cas, I would never do that. I’m here with you. I want to be with you.” Dean reached out and took his hand again. “Tell me about your day.”

When they let go of trying to be a couple and became themselves, they had a lot of fun. Cas talked about how his family had picked on him all day, especially Gabriel.

“It’s not everyday that the baby of the family goes on their first date,” Dean said. Cas looked down again, smiling.

“This was very nice, Dean. Thank you.”

“Oh, we’re not done yet. Let’s get out of here.” Cas waited outside while Dean paid the bill. Dean opened the Impala door for him again, then walked around and got into the driver’s side.

“What’s next?” Castiel asked, starting to get nervous again.

“It’s a surprise. But first,” Dean leaned over and kissed him. Cas sighed and kissed back, wrapping an arm around Dean’s waist. He would never stop loving the feel of Dean’s mouth against him. The taste they left behind. When Dean’s tongue pressed against his lips, though, he pulled away.

“I’m sorry, I don’t‒” Dean shushed him, running his fingers over his cheek.

“It’s okay, Cas. We’ll take it slow, okay? Whenever you’re ready.” Dean kissed him again, then started the car.

The drive was quiet, the radio playing quietly was the only noise between them. Castiel felt awkward until Dean’s fingers found his and his thumb started rubbing circle on the back of Cas’s hand.

Dean stopped the car in a busy part of town. Cas looked around, then saw it. The bookstore he always wanted to go to, but never did because he didn’t have the money.

Dean led him inside, then smiled.

“Go get ‘em.” Castiel looked at Dean, confused.

“What?”

“Whatever you want, Cas. I got it.”

“Dean‒”

“Go!” Dean pressed a hand against his lower back, giving him a gentle push.

Castiel wasn’t sure how to proceed. Dean had never mentioned doing this for all the girls he went out with. The girls that Castiel knew for a fact offered Dean a lot more than he was for a lot less than what Dean was giving him.

He picked up one book, flipping through the pages. If Dean was insisting, he would accept a few. No more than five, though, no matter how cheap the store might be.

“Are you sure that’s all you want, Cas?” Dean asked, as the made their way to the regeister. Cas nodded. He was holding three books, and they felt oddly heavy in his hands.

The cashier smiled at Dean as she rung them up and Cas looked away. Dean’s fingers found his again and gave them a reassuring squeeze that made Cas’s heart melt and pick up speed at the same time.

They drove around for a little while after they left, though Cas wasn’t sure if Dean wanted his company or more time in the car. Although, Dean had coaxed him into sitting right beside him so that he could wrap his arm around Cas’s shoulder while he drove.

“Did you have fun?” Dean asked, as they stopped in front of Cas’s house. Cas smiled hwen he saw that Dean was blushing this time.

“I did. Thank you, Dean.” Cas reached for the door handle, but Dean stopped him.

“Let me.” He was around the Impala in an instant, opening Cas’s door for him. He walked Cas to the door and stopped on the doorstep.

“I’m glad you had fun, Cas,” He said, cheeks still pink.

“Did you?” Cas had been worried all day that he’d mess this up. That he would ruin the relationship he’d been dreaming about before it even started.

“Yeah. Totally.”

“Do you want to do it again sometime?” Dean smirked.

“You askin’ me out, Shurley?” Cas nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

Dean kissed Castiel right there in front of his house, knowing that everyone inside was watching. He nudged Cas’s nose with his when they parted, then kissed him again chastly.

“I’ll call you tomorrow.”

“Good night, Dean.” _I love you._

“Night, Cas.”

Castiel watched Dean drive away, then, with a deep breath, opened the front door.

He was bombarded with questions, to which he gave one or two word answers then retreated to his bedroom, locking the door behind him.

He collapsed on his bed, fingers against his lips, smiling. He had just gotten home from his first date. With the guy he’d been in love with for years. The guy that burst into his room only a week earlier and kissed him without warning.

 _First kiss, first date._ Castiel fell asleep wondering what other firsts Dean would be.


End file.
